


Companion Drabbles

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pair of companion drabbles set post AHITW and post NFA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

sgt_buck_Frobisher@yahoo.com for feedback

 

“Wesley, please…why can’t I stay?” 

Helpless he watched as her life ebbed away, her form, still so beautiful even now, growing still in his arms. All his dreams and longings, all his fervent hopes, all snuffed out of existence in a single moment’s passing. In that moment, he felt his own being hollowed, emptied, and left an empty shell emotionally, just as Fred had been hollowed physically by Illyria.

Wesley Wyndham-Price knew that in reality, two lives had been taken that moment. He would continue to exist, but in his mind, when Fred died, his life had ended as well.

 

 

 

He lay gazing up at the imitation above him, aware that it was a lie, a glamour, but finding a strange, soothing comfort in it all the same. His body was numb, still, past the point of any pain now, his mind calm and at peace. Darkness wrapped him in its embrace and he accepted, welcomed its release.

He felt no fear, only relief as his eyes closed the final time. His physical form was at its end now, but he did not consider this his death. Wesley Wyndham-Price had truly ceased living the moment his beloved Fred had died.


End file.
